Travers
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, lemon, PWP? GG] C'est la routine un peu étrange qu'ils ont prise, se glisser dans la chambre de l'autre et s'abandonner au plaisir, à la nuit, et à l'amour.


Le portable de Georg vibre sur sa table de nuit, et il le saisit aussitôt.

"_Viens_."

Il sort de sa chambre, silencieusement, évitant les endroits où il sait que le sol craque, jetant un bref regard vers les portes des chambres de Bill et Tom, à l'autre bout du couloir. Un rai de lumière bleutée, provenant sûrement du téléviseur, vient de celle de Tom, mais celle du chanteur semble être plongée dans le noir.

Georg se glisse jusque devant la porte du batteur, décorée par les soins de Bill d'une pancarte représentant un immonde nounours tenant un écriteau au nom de Gustav, ainsi que d'une multitude de photos. Ils se voient toujours dans la chambre bien rangée du petit blond, sinon ce dernier range le bazar de son ami –ce qui a le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

Il ouvre la porte lentement, craignant un grincement sournois. Il fait chaud dans la petite chambre, une chaleur qui le happe, douce et agréable. Les lumières sont éteintes, mais les volets ouverts. Ses yeux mettent un instant à s'habituer à la pénombre, et avec mille précautions, il étend le bras, cherchant Gustav dans le noir.

« Juschtel, » murmure t-il, et la main de son ami agrippe son bras, accompagnée d'un rire étouffé. Georg sursaute, et bouge sa main, touchant les flancs de Gustav.

« Salut, » souffle ce dernier, se collant à lui, cherchant sa bouche. Ses lèvres, encore un peu hésitantes, embrassent sa joue. Georg rit, et tourne la tête, le baisant en plein sur la bouche. Elle s'ouvre presque aussitôt contre la sienne, et sa langue se darde entre ses lèvres. Le bassiste suit le mouvement, l'aspirant dans sa bouche.  
Il serre Gustav dans ses bras, embrassant son menton, sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam, ses clavicules, mordant doucement la peau tendre de son cou. Il sent avec satisfaction le souffle du batteur s'accélérer alors que ses mains se crispent sur ses épaules.

« Georg, » halète t-il. « Le lit. »

Le bassiste répond par un grognement sourd, sans cesser d'embrasser sa peau, tirant sur son teeshirt large pour en dégager davantage. Ils font quelques pas désordonnés ensemble, se marchant dessus et se bousculant, jusqu'à tomber sur le lit, en travers de celui-ci. Gustav ne sent pas les oreillers sous sa tête, et il se rend compte qu'ils sont dans le mauvais sens, mais Georg soulève son teeshirt, et ça n'a plus aucune importance. Il le laisse le retrousser, et dans un mouvement vif, il l'ôte, le laissant tomber par terre tandis que Georg fait de même, assis à califourchon sur lui, se dégageant pour enlever son caleçon et celui de Gustav. Dès qu'ils sont nus, il se recule, ses cuisses de chaque côté du corps du batteur. Appuyé sur ses bras tendus, il l'observe.

Son ami halète sous lui, le souffle coupé par une appréhension et une attente insoutenables. Il est beau, abandonné ainsi, très beau –ses cheveux commencent à être un peu longs, et les courtes boucles s'emmêlent, ses yeux bruns sont presque fermés, comme il détaille également son vis-à-vis. Sa peau est pâle sur son torse et ses cuisses, mais plus bronzée sur ses bras et ses jambes de cycliste, barrés quelquefois de petites cicatrices, pointés de grain de beauté, mais totalement imberbes –ou presque.

Les doigts de Georg suivent, comme par jeu, les fins poils blonds qui entourent le sexe déjà dur de Gustav. Il frôle la chair tendue, souriant quand le blond halète brièvement, puis il se penche pour embrasser sa bouche. Leurs langues se battent avec tendresse, les mains de Gustav glissant le long du dos de Georg, sur ses muscles tendus. La langue du plus vieux glisse hors de la cavité chaude, traçant une fine ligne le long de la gorge, puis embrassant et suçant la peau. Gustav halète, gémit, la jambe dans le vide, le laissant cogner contre le lit tandis que ses doigts se crispent dans les longs cheveux du bassiste. Ses lèvres le brûlent comme il suce sa peau ; demain, sûrement aura-t-il quelques marques, mais peu lui importe à ce moment.

Georg dépose des baisers sur son torse, et ses mains à lui vont jusqu'à l'érection du bassiste, pour le serrer maladroitement. En seule réponse, Georg mord doucement sa peau, et s'éloigne de lui. Gustav continue ses caresses, observant les yeux de son ami qui s'assombrissent de plus en plus, noirs de désir. Lentement, l'aîné se penche vers lui, collant leurs membres gonflés et déposant un bref baiser sur le gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Georg, » chuchote Gustav, partageant son souffle avec celui du bassiste. « Maintenant. »

Aussitôt, il tend le bras vers la table de chevet, et ouvre le petit tiroir, pour en sortir le tube de lubrifiant. Il en enduit ses doigts, et en glisse deux à l'intérieur du batteur, le détendant du mieux qu'il peut, caressant en même temps son sexe dur et chaud.

C'est Gustav qui, de lui-même, reprend le lubrifiant, et enrobe le pénis de Georg du gel froid. Ce dernier tremble brièvement, empoignant les hanches du blond, qui soulève son bassin, permettant à l'autre homme de plonger dans son ventre. Il s'empale sur la chair tendue avec un frisson de délice, ses paupières papillonnant doucement.

La chaleur du batteur englobe peu à peu Georg, dont le souffle devient erratique. Il déglutit, tremblant légèrement, réaffirmant sa prise sur les hanches de Gustav. Tous les muscles du corps de ce dernier sont tendus, sa tête rejetée en arrière comme il se contracte, serrant le sexe du bassiste, qui gémit.

« Putain, Gusti, » siffle t-il, ses ongles se plantant dans la peau de son ami.

Bougeant légèrement en lui, il vient l'embrasser, collant son ventre à l'érection fièrement dressée de Gustav. Ils s'embrassent du bout des lèvres, sans arriver à respirer correctement. La bouche de Georg glisse sur le menton du batteur, alors qu'il se courbe, faisant le dos rond, se retirant de quelques centimètres. Aussitôt, Gustav émet un gémissement désapprobateur et se cambre, collant leurs ventres, donnant un petit coup du bassin.

Georg y répond aussitôt, plus violemment, l'emplissant entièrement de son sexe dressé et brûlant. Gustav se laisse retomber sur le lit, y collant sa jambe, les orteils enfoncés dans la moquette. Ses bras se nouent autour du cou du bassiste, tandis que celui-ci va et vient en lui, lui arrachant des gémissements sourds.

Gustav est abandonné au plaisir, enfoncé dans le matelas, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvre, ils sont brillants et sombres, comme il observe Georg au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, quelques fines mèches collant à ses yeux et à ses lèvres sèches et entrouvertes. Il ne semble pas s'en soucier, ralentissant la cadence.

« Allez, batteur. Donne-moi le rythme. »

Gustav gémit et accélère le mouvement quand la mai de son amant vient se nouer autour de son érection, faisant courir sur elle ses doigts calleux.

« Geo ! Merde, plus vite, » réclame t-il d'une voix étranglée.

La main commence à pomper vigoureusement son sexe déjà humide. Il est proche, très proche, et il envoie brusquement sa tête en arrière, avant de jouir avec force dans la main de Georg. Il halète, et rouvre les yeux, les refermant doucement quand Georg éjacule en lui, dans une ultime enfoncée, le dos cambré et les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux clos, ses lèvres ouvertes tremblant un instant.

Gustav le serre contre lui, fort, embrassant sa mâchoire. Ils respirent bruyamment, encore perdus dans leur orgasme. Les mains tremblantes du batteur caressent les cheveux de Georg, lissant les mèches éparses et emmêlées. Ce dernier enlace son torse, écoutant les battements forts et désordonnés de son cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, leurs murmures et leurs légers baisers les calment, et leur étreinte se resserre. Le réveil lumineux annonce 3h du matin. Ils ont roulé sur le côté, les jambes dans le vide, toujours en travers du lit, et s'observent réciproquement, dans la pénombre de la chambre.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, » murmure Georg.

Gustav hoche la tête, la gorge un peu serrée. Ils ne prennent jamais le risque de dormir ensemble, au cas où l'un des jumeaux entrerait dans la chambre pendant qu'ils dorment. Il se laisse embrasser, respirant avidement l'odeur de Georg, mélange d'après-rasage et d'après-shampooing, et de sexe.

Il le laisse partir en silence, et ne recommence à bouger, vidé de ses forces, qu'une fois que la porte d'à côté s'est refermée. Il ôte ses draps sales, les remplace, et se rhabille avant de se glisser dans son lit, en travers du matelas, roulé en boule. Gustav serre le drap contre lui, inspirant l'odeur de Georg qui s'est imprégnée dans le tissu.

Il cherche le sommeil quand son portable vibre. Il l'ignore, mais la vibration continue. Un appel. Il décroche.

« Tu me manques, » fait la voix plaintive de Georg dans le téléphone.

Il rit avec douceur, serrant son drap contre lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »  
« Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ? »  
« Non. Mais parle… »

Gustav remue ses jambes, se remémorant la chaleur de Georg contre lui, et en lui. La fragrance du bassiste est encore présente, et il ferme lentement les yeux en l'écoutant parler, de tout et de rien, décrivant ce qu'il voit dans la pénombre de sa propre chambre, le programme de leur journée de demain, des petites remarques quelconques.

Il sourit contre le micro du téléphone, articulant un "je t'aime" silencieux.

La voix de Georg le berce, et, enroulé dans son drap, il laisse sa jambe glisser dans le vide, et il s'endort.

Plus tard, quand il se réveille, son portable n'a plus de batterie, et l'historique lui apprend que Georg n'a raccroché qu'il y a une heure. Ses yeux s'arrondissent, et il regarde l'heure -8h30. Il est bien réveillé, malgré son manque de sommeil, et n'arrive pas à se rendormir. De toute façon, il n'en n'a pas envie. Il sort de sa chambre, écoutant le silence de l'appartement endormi pour encore quelques heures, et après un bref instant d'hésitation, il se faufile dans la chambre de Georg.

Il dort encore, dans la lumière grise du matin, volets ouverts et rideaux fermés. Gustav sourit, et à pas de loup, il se glisse tout contre lui, et le regarde dormir, allongé en travers du lit. 


End file.
